Give Me Strength
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: Don Cragen adopted Olivia Benson when she was 6. They struggled through problems but overcome but teen years might just be the end of him.
1. Chapter 1

Don Cragen had always wanted a child so when a young girl entered his life looking for not only a father but safety and security he adopted her.

They had their rough patches trying to adapted to a new life with each other but in time they overcome whatever problem they were presented with however; nothing could prepare him for what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Don sighed as a loud booming noise took over the tranquillity of his house. He looked above him at the ceiling thinking about how he could end this phase Olivia had entered. He knew thought he would have the typical teen if not worse. Casey one of Olivia's friends that alerted him to Olivia's abuse when they were 6 seemed like a perfect child never missing her curfew, never slamming doors in her fathers face and never turning her music so loud that the whole of New York could listen to it.

Suddenly he noticed the tranquillity of the house had been restored. He sighed very contently.

"Oh my god." He heard Olivia squeal as she ran down the stairs "Daddy I've been invited to a party. Can I go please?"

"Who's party is it?"

"Dean Porter's he's like 2 years older than me and he's the coolest person in school. Well nearly Elliot Stabler is soo much cooler than him and hunky." She replied thoughtfully.

"Olivia is there going to be supervision?"

"Yeah his cousin Johnny he's 19. Can I go please?"

"No."

"What? Why not? There's gonna be supervision."

"Yeah a horny 19 year old. Olivia you're not going and that's final."

"I hate you." She seethed before running to her room.

What he hadn't realised was that Olivia had formulated a plan to get out of the house without him knowing until later that night.

"Olivia I'm phoning for pizza. What do you want?" He hollered up the stairs "Olivia!"

Soon he found himself standing in her empty room while thinking "Argg that girl is gonna be the death of me and she is sooo grounded."

Hey there peeps. I know this might a tad on the crap side but hey beggars can't be choosers. I'm not saying any of you are beggars….. sorry am rambling. But guys you all know the drill and I believe the saying goes review or not to review. Am shutting up now. Darkentity1414 out.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 4 weeks since Olivia had been grounded, the hostile environment had become less tense and Olivia was opening up a little more to Don.

"Daddy, why did you adopt me?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Don thought as he nearly choked on coffee before he said "'Liv, why do you want to know?"

"Well, Kathy Elliot's girlfriend said that the only reason you adopted me was because you felt sorry for me and that.." She took a deep breath before she whispered "That…. You didn't really love me, you just wanted money from the state."

"Olivia, the reason I adopted you was because you grew on me. The whole shenanigan….. Why are you laughing?" He frowned.

"You're so old, nobody says shenanigan."

"Carrying on. It all started off when I found you on that park bench all alone at midnight, it's hard to explain. But I did not adopt you for money. I adopted you because you….. you grew on me. Out of all of your peers Olivia you are by far the most independent and loving person, you may not show the loving side but we all know it's there, I mean look at how you were with Sally when you found her 4 Christmas' ago. You wouldn't let me leave her outside on her own. I think your exact words were ' Daddy Christmas is a time for family and this doggy has no family so she needs one and we're gonna be her family"

"Thank you." Olivia whispered as she walked around the small circular table and hugged Don. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit…take mushrooms, I have to meet Uncle Max. Bye Daddy!"

Olivia placed a kiss on Don's cheek before she grabbed her small bag off of the counter and ran to the door.

~A few days later~

Don snored loudly as he peacefully slept, unaware of the awaiting attack.

"Omphh." He exclaimed as he forced his eyes open when he felt someone jump on the bed beside him and knee him in the ribs.

"Happy father's day." Olivia smiled at him as she handed him an envelope and an abundance of presents. He opened his card and tears flooded his eyes as he read Olivia's delicate scrawl.

_Daddy,_

_I'm sorry for what I have done and what I more than likely will do in the future. I don't know where I would be without you, I mean if you hadn't have taken me in then the chances are I would possibly be foster care. _

_You are the best father in the whole wide world and I wouldn't change you. Even though you are really strict; You see as much as I hate it, you being strict reminds that there is in fact someone that loves and wants to keep me safe. It was odd you know, when I first moved here; I mean I'd never been hugged and you hugged me, I'd never had someone cook me a meal and you done that. But the thing I found the oddest was that when I was ill you took time off work to watch Disney princess with me all day and for showing me what a family should be I don't think I could thank you enough. But anyway thank you._

_Love From _

_Olivia x _

**Had to bit of fluff in there. Sorry it's taken me soo long to update. Thank you my beauts :).**

**DarkEntity 1414 out **


	4. Chapter 4

Don sat his desk thinking of what he could do for Olivia's birthday which was a mere month away. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when his desk phone rang loudly he jumped a foot in the air, which elicited a few sniggers from his work members.

"Detective Cragen…" He answered the phone before he stood quickly and gathered his coat his eyes danced in panic as his mind processed the information that he had been told "I'm gonna see if I can find her."

"Yo Cragen where's the fire?" Max asked as Don nearly ploughed into him.

"Olivia's mom was at the school, and Olivia's gone AWOL."

Max nodded his agreement before he softly said "Ring me when you find her."

Don nodded before he almost ran to his car. His mind whorled as thoughts of where and what could have happened to Olivia. Checking places he knew Olivia would possible visit such as the library that she had spent most of her early childhood in, the park near their home he grew more and more agitated as.

He thought of one more place and going faster than he normally ever he finally reached the destination, and lo and behold sitting hunched on the bench was the dark silhouette of his daughter.

"Olivia." He breathed as he walked over to her "'Livi you had me so worried!"

"Sorry." She whispered back as she looked down.

"What did she say?"

"She wants me back… Daddy I don't wanna go back with her, I wanna stay with you." She sobbed loudly as she looked up at Don.

"'Liv, she has no right to take you. You're my daughter. She signed all the parental rights to me. I promise you with all my heart that if she does try to get you back, I will fight 10 times harder to keep you."

"You mean it?" Olivia sniffled.

"Yes I mean it. Have I ever lied to you before?" Olivia shot a look at Don "On seconds thoughts don't answer that."

"Umm, Dad?"

"What Olivia?"

"I may have got into a spot of bother before I left school."

"What did you do?" Don sighed.

"I got into a fight."

"What? Who with? Why?

"I got into a fight with Dani Beck because she …. And Kathy were on at me again for being adopted. Elliot stood in, and I think Kathy might have punched him. And then Fin and you know John Munch that scrawny beanpole of a hypochondriac conspirator came over and they dragged me off of the field. Then I ran because I saw the teachers and then I saw my mom and then…."

"Olivia, you need to breathe." Don said as he scrubbed a large hand over his face "Lets get you back to school, and sort this all out."

"The chances are I'll be suspended." Olivia mumbled as they stood.

"What? Why?"

"The Beck's and the Melore's are well known at… paying the principles large amounts of money to make sure their daughters don't get into trouble."

"I'm sure that's not true."

~Later that night~

"I told you so." Olivia said for about the umpteenth time. Don sighed everytime Olivia walked past him since they got home she would utter those words, he hated to admit it but Olivia was right and now he would have to take her to the precinct with him because as good as Olivia had once been, he did not trust her enough to leave her alone for hours on end.

**I know that I got Kathy's last name wrong but hey** **never mind. Hope you like it **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	5. Chapter 5

_Stupid man, stupid, stupid man_ Don thought as he fought the urge to bang his head on the wall, then on the coffee table and then the wall some more _Why did I say yes?_

Olivia had gone to a party, and she had promised to be back before her curfew and he had foolishly believed her. He had told her home at 10:30 it was now nearing 4 hours later and he was getting worried and more and more angry at her.

He heard a light giggle and shout "Bye" to some unknown person from outside of the door and blew out a quick breath of relief, then he let the anger take hold.

Olivia walked into the house, which was rewarded with a very excited bark from Sally who was sleeping under the dining room table.

"Shh, Sally." Olivia whispered "You'll wake Dad up."

"No need." Don said as he moved quietly to the doorway.

"Daddy, you made me jump." Olivia replied "I'm off to bed."

"No, you're not." Don growled "Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Da…"

"No Olivia, I can't believe how stupid I was _again_. I told you home by 10:30 and I can't believe I actually believed that you were going to listen to me. Go to your room, we'll talk about your punishment tomorrow, I can't face you at the moment."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she ran to her room, never had she made her dad that mad before. Reaching her room she all but slammed the door and flopped on to her bed burying her head in her pillows, she began to sob. That night Olivia cried herself and thanks to a nightmare of Don leaving her she woke suddenly at 8 after about 5 hours sleep.

A knock interrupted Olivia's thoughts "Come in." She called softly.

"Olivia, I'm sorry I blew up at you last night but you have to remember I am your dad, I love you and I worry about you."

"I'm sorry." She said softly before she whispered "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want me anymore."

"Olivia, just because you play up doesn't mean that I don't want you. You see it's a part of parenthood and parenting, however don't think you've gotten away scot free, you done the crime so you will do the time. I'm thinking 4 weeks grounded, no parties, no phone, no computer time, no Ipod, no friends round and you'll have you'll have to go everywhere with me. Deal?"

"Deal." Olivia said as she shook Don's hand.

"Come on, I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

"Thanks Daddy and I'm sorry."

"Alls forgiven, 'Livi."

Olivia hugged Don as she smiled even though she had just been grounded she loved knowing that there was someone that loved her and cared about her.

**Hey All, Sorry it's taken me soo long to update but I am gonna try and write more and upload more. Hope you likey :D.**

**DarkEntity1414 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a quiet day at the precinct and Don could not wait until he was able to go home. So far he had been finishing up paperwork. His phone chirped to life as a picture of a young smiling Olivia filled the screen.

"Hey Olivia. What's up?"

"Mr. Cragen?" Came Don's scared and rushed reply.

"Yes, who is this and why do you have my daughter's phone?"

"I'm Dr. Warner at Bellevue Hospital Center, we have a patient here by the name of Olivia Cragen."

"What? Is she ok?" Cragen said as he began gathering his stuff together.

"Well, I think that would be best discussed when you get here."

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Yo Cragen, What's going on?" Max said as he took a bit of the doughnut that he had in his hand

"Olivia's in hospital."

"What? Why?"

"They didn't tell me. I'm going now."

"I'll drive."

Don nodded and the duo sped to the hospital. Cragen threw his car door open before it had even been put into park mode, he ran to the hospital lobby, with Max quickly on his tail.

He reached the hospitals front desk and halted in front of the young black haired receptionist.

"Olivia Cragen?" He said quickly.

"Room 151, just down the hall. I think she's been prepped for surgery, so you might wanna hurry."

Don took off down the hall before rushing into the room that his daughter was in.

"Mr. Cragen?"

Don nodded as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at sickly pale body of his daughter lying unconscious on the bed.

"W…What" He chocked "What happened to her?"

"Olivia was involved in a hit and run. She was with a group of friends, they're in the waiting room. From what I have heard she was quite a hero. We're just prepping her for surgery."

"Why does she need surgery?"

"She needs her arm pinned and we think that she may have some internal bleeding. If you could go and wait with the others and I'll be out with any news whenever I can."

Don nodded before placing his hand on the doctors arm and whispering "Please keep her safe."

The doctor nodded back to Cragen as they wheeled Olivia out of the room and down to the OR. Cragen walked to the group of teens some of them he knew, some of them he did not. Their young faces each mirrored the same worried and the look he would say was traumatised, well all apart from one of the teenaged boys that looked as if he could punch something, his large blue eyes flickered as he relived the memory of Olivia's accident and a couple of looks that passed over the boys' face Cragen was able to definitely pinpoint what they were: Guilt, Self-hatred and guilt again.

He sat down and looked at each of the faces of the teens. Alexandra and Casey held each other as they silently sobbed, Fin and the boy that Olivia had described as a 'scrawny beanpole of a hypochondriac conspirator' sat each looking at the floor fiddling with their fingers and the boy he did not know just sat there, his face not portraying his emotions but his blue eyes, they were his downfall.

"Sir," Alexandra sobbed "Is she going to be ok?"

"Alex, this is Olivia. She'll be fine." He said before mentally adding _I hope_.

"It was my fault." The blue eyed boy said "My little sister had seen me walking on the other side of the road and run over and I wasn't quick enough. 'Liv was already in the middle of the road, taking the hit for my sister when I'd noticed she's gone. Sir I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Alex'll tell you that girl would save anybody even the girls she doesn't like." Cragen said softly trying to comfort the boy, Alex nodded.

"It's true." She whispered.

The group lapsed once more into silence. Hours passed and Cragen was growing restless waiting for news of his daughter and finally:

"Family of Olivia Cragen?" Dr. Warner said as she walked towards the group.

"Yeah, that's us." Cragen said as he stood, his heart stopped as he waited.

"Olivia will be fine. She's gonna be in a bit of pain for a little while but she's a fighter."

"Can I see her please?" Don replied hopefully.

"We're just moving her to ICU so if you would follow me. Sorry guys" she replied as she looked at the group of teens "I'm only letting immediate family into see her at the moment. Pop back in 3 days and you'll be able to see her."

Don didn't wait long enough to find out the groups reaction. He reached his daughters room and entered, his heart clenched at the sight of his daughter pale, unmoving, hurt and covered in wires. Quickly crossing the room he grabbed he unbroken hand and sat down.

"It's alright Baby Girl, I'm here."

He wasn't aware he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and squinted due to the amount of sunlight streaming through the partially opened blinds.

He heard a groan and looked down. A smile graced his lips as Olivia's eyes finally fluttered opened.

"Hey 'Livia, how ya feeling?" he said softly

"Like I got run over. Can I have a drink please?" Don handed Olivia the small cup of ice chips beside her and watched as she retrieved one. "What the hell happened? Oh wait never mind I remember."

"Please no more accidents this year. You're gonna be the death of me."

Olivia smiled "Yeah but life would be boring."

"No it wouldn't just be boring, I wouldn't realise just how much of hero you are. But please no more ok?"

"When can I go home?"

Don chuckled as Olivia looked at him hopefully "Sorry kiddo, but you're gonna be in here for a few days." Olivia's face fell as mumbled something under her breath "Right now sleep."

It didn't take long for Olivia to fall into a semi-peaceful slumber and she often said _Thank goodness for morphine_.

**Well hope you likey, personally I don't but hey. If I got any medical stuff wrong don't kill me, I'm not a doctor. Thank you for reading my lovelies :D!**

**DarkEntity1414 out :D**


End file.
